harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger (b. 19 September, 1979) was an English muggle-born witch and the only daughter of Muggle Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. At age eleven, Hermione learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending the school on 1 September, 1991 where she was subsequently sorted into GryffindorHouse. She possessed a brilliant academic mind and proved to be a gifted student. She was very studious and bookish. Along with Harry Potter and a few others, she was relatively little intimidated by Lord Voldemort's name, calling him by his name, instead of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Biography Early life (1979-1991) Not much is known about Hermione's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child of Muggle parents,Mr and Mrs Granger, both dentists in London. Mr and Mrs Granger were seen as "quite ordinary" and although they were "a bit bemused" by the oddities displayed by their daughter, they were known to be proud of her. Hogwarts years (1991-1997) First year Hermione was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor. Hermione demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-born witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best in all her classes, eager to please the professors and to help others learn, albeit in a bossy way that made it difficult for her to make friends. Second year It was during her second school year that Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood status, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little Mudblood" after she told him off for insulting the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione had never heard the highly offensive term but looking around at everyone around her, it was an obvious fact. Fred and George Weasley lunged at him, and Ron even tried to hex him, but it backfired, as hiswand had been damaged. To help Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged her not to think about it, pointing out that she was a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people said about her Muggle-bornstatus. Third year ust before she began the 1993-1994 school year, while visitingDiagon Alley with Harry and the Weasley family, Hermione met and adopted a ginger part-Kneazle cat named Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie. However, her new bond with her cat caused friction with Ron and his pet rat Scabbers, as Crookshanks was always trying to catch the rat. Also at the beginning of this school year, Hermione obtained a Time-Turner from Professor McGonagall so she could double up on classes, though this was kept secret. Fourth year Before her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione spent much of the summer holidays at The Burrow with Harry and Ron, sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. With the other Weasleys (excluding Molly Weasley), they attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup in August. After the game, the communal camp-site was set upon by Death Eaters. Hermione, Harry, and Ron fled into the woods and witnessed the casting of Morsmordre. Initially caught up in the chaos surrounding the effort to catch the caster, she took exception to the accusations levelled against Harry, and the many wizards' treatment of the house-elf Winky who had also been at the scene. Fifth year Following the death of Cedric Diggory, the Ministry of Magic refused to accept Harryand Dumbledore's claims that Lord Voldemort had returned, and the ''Daily Prophet ''labelled them either liars or nutters. However, Hermione and Ron believed Harry and defended him against the criticism of doubtful classmates. Though occasionally Harry vented his frustration at them, Hermione and Ron stuck by him. They also wanted to become members of the reconvened Order of the Phoenix but were not allowed to because they were under-age. Hermione helped exterminate 12 Grimmauld Place, which served as headquarters for the Order, and was immensely relieved when Harry was acquitted of the charge of having used under-age magic. Also before returning to Hogwarts, she and Ron learned that they had been appointed prefects for Gryffindor house and received badges. She took her position very seriously. Sixth year By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Hermione's romantic feelings for Ron had become obvious, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Hermione and Ron's relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Hermione and Harry, who were invited to be members of theSlug Club, a group of students favoured by Potions professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with her, and the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. Search for the Horcruxes (1997-1998) Hermione began planning for her journey with Harry and Ron immediately. She summoned books about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office so as to learn how to destroy the items. Concerned for the safety of her family, she altered her parents' memories to make them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and sent them to hide in Australia, no longer aware of their original identities, the existence of their daughter, or anything she had told them about Harry. She also withdrew all of her savings at her building society account, in event of a need for Muggle money.